Hilary's Secret
by lovesanime92
Summary: Sumary inside...
1. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

As you may know that I havent updated Hilary's Secret in a while, and I want to say sorry to everybody, but I'm going to remake this story. I didn't like how it was going, and I was just stuck, but now that I'm thinking of a new way to make my story, I think that you guys will like it . It will still be Hilary's Secret Past, but then again I'm stuck on a pairing... SO PLEASE PLASE HELP ME OUT!. I need a couple for Hilary. Please email me and see what you like the best. By the way I'm thinking about putting her in a singing carer like Lacus on Gundam Seed/Destiny. Tell me what you think.

thank you,

lovesanime92


	2. Yes some things never change

Hilary's Secret:

Okay people I have changed the whole story!. Now Hilary is going to be a singer/fighter like in Gundam Seed/Destiny/FFX-2, I hope that you like it . I will kind of base the characters from them too. Please review my story, and I hope that you like them.

Summary: Hilary has a secret past, and she wanted to forget about it, because something terrible happened. But what happens when people from her past comes back, and wants her to come back with them? Will she do it? What will the Bladebrakers say when they find out? Will they let her do it? TysonXHilary or KaiXHilary I'm not sure yet.

Chap.1

At Tyson's dojo:

It was just like any other day at Tyson's dojo. Tyson battling with Kai, to see who the better beyblader is. Kenny was on his computer again typing away and watching the battle going on. Ray was with Mariah setting under a tree cuddling. Kai of course was leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, while watching the battle in interest. Max was working on Draciel. Hilary was working on some lunch for the guys. Their was also other people their too. Like Rick, Emily, Michael, Eddy, Tala, Spencer, Bryan. Lee, Kevin, Gary, Daichi, Miguel, Claude, Aaron, Mathilda, Mystel, Ming-Ming (Hate her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . ). Rick, Emily, Michael, Eddy, they were all sitting with Max, and fixing up their beyblades too, of course Emily was sitting next to Max and holding his hand since they are going out. Tala, Spencer, Bryan were with Kai sitting and watching the match. Lee, Kevin, Gary, were sitting next to Ray and Mariah, of course Lee not liking his sister being with Ray was trying to break them up but Kevin and Gary was holding him back. Daichi was with Hilary telling her to hurry up with his food already because he was really hungry (when is he not! (lol) ). Miguel, Claude, Aaron, Mathilda, was watching the Beyblade match and studying some skills to improve their beyblades so they can be better bladers. Mystel, Ming-Ming were sitting next to each other, of course Ming-Ming was signing with her most annoying voice, but stopped when she got hit in the face with a tomato, she then looked over to Hilary with angry eyes as Hilary just laughed and went back into the kitchen.

"Okay everybody it's time for lunch!" yelled Hilary from the kitchen, and as soon as Tyson and Daichi heard the word "food" they just ran inside as fast as they could but couldn't get in the door because they were both stuck in the doorway.

"Dang Daichi you need to loose some weight because you're hogging all the room in the doorway" yelled Tyson as he was trying to squeeze through the door.

"Hey it's not my fault, it's your fat head in the way not my stomach" said Daichi with a smirk.

"Why you –"Tyson couldn't finish his sentence because they were both pushed out of the doorway by Kai.

"How about you both move because you're in the way" said Kai as he went through the door and into the dining room where everybody else was following him. Tyson then got up and ran into the dining room, and sat down as everybody else took a seat and waited patiently for the food to come. Daichi was the last to come in and take a seat right next to Tyson as he sat down and put a elbow on his leg and had his head rested on his palm.

"Man when is she going to get here with the food, I'm really hungry!" said Daichi as he grabbed his stomach when it started to grumble really loud. Just as he said that Hilary came out with a whole tray of food. Tyson and Daichi looked like they were in heaven as Hilary slowly put the food on the table, just as Tyson went to grab a bite, Hilary slapped his hand away.

"Not yet Tyson, I still have another 2 trays left, how about you help me with them?"

"Okay" grumbled Tyson as he slowly got up and went into the kitchen with Hilary as she handed him a tray of food.

"Here and be careful!, and don't even think about eating them on the way Tyson, or we will have you for dinner" said Hilary as she gave him an evil eye, as she walked out the room with a scared Tyson behind her. When they got in the room everyone except for Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer, was waiting impatiently for her to put down the food. When she actually put the food down, they all looked like wild animals fighting for food. In about 30 minutes all the food was gone, and everybody was rubbing their stomachs. Hilary sweat dropped at this.

"You guys will never change" said Hilary as she slowly ate her food (wow I'm surprised that she actually did get some food!).

"Well we can't help that your food is so delicious" said Tyson as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah!" everybody agreed as they got up and started for outside.

"Where are you guys going?" said Hilary as she finally got done with her food.

"Uh were going out to do some beyblading why?" asked Tyson as he looked at her getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Oh well I guess you guys won't want dessert then" said Hilary with an evil smirk.

"DESSERT!" said both Tyson and Daichi as they both ran fast into the kitchen. After about 30 to 40 minutes they were sitting on the porch watching Ming-Ming make a fool of her trying to flirt with Tala, and Kai, but she had no luck when they pushed her on the ground and walked the other way. She got up and gave them a pout and started to try and flirt with them again.

"Man when the airhead will finally see that they are not interested!" said Hilary in a angry voice as she sat down and played with her skirt.

"Jealous are you?" said Tyson with a teasing voice. Hilary then looked up and glared up at him. She then started to pop her knuckles with her other hand as she said in a dangerous voice.

"You want to say that again Tyson?" Tyson gulped at the sound of her voice as he started to get up.

"Uh Hilary I was just kidding he he he" said Tyson as he put his hand behind his head in a nervous matter. When Hilary started to get up with the same evil look on her face, he knew he better run or he might never see the daylight again. He screamed as he ran into inside. Everybody looked to see Hilary chase after him. They all chuckled as they could hear Tyson screaming "No Hilary anything but that", and then hear some glass breaking. Hilary then came out with a satisfied look on her face as she sat down and crossed her legs, looking as if nothing happened.

"Uh Hilary where's Tyson" Hilary looked up and smiled.

"Oh he won't be coming out right now, he's busy" said Hilary as the door opened as Tyson came out with lipstick and some make up on. Everybody took on look at him and started to roll around laughing. Tyson started to blush. Hilary grabber her purse as she started to take pictures of him.

"Stop Hilary!" said Tyson as he tried to push the camera away.

""Oh come on Tyson, you look so good as a girly boy" laughed Hilary as she took another picture.

"Oh just you wait, I'm going to get you back!" yelled Tyson as he stormed off inside while slamming the door behind him.

"Dang can't Tyson take a joke?" laughed Hilary as she put her camera away.

"Well he probably didn't think that it was funny, since it was him being a girl, and not somebody else" laughed Max as he wiped off a tear from his eyes.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm going to say sorry to him now" said Hilary as she got up and went to see where Tyson went off too. She finally saw him in the bathroom looking angry. She gently knocked on the door. He looked up to see Hilary coming in, he just turned around and looked at his face as he started to wash his face again.

"Hey Tyson" said Hilary as she sat on the toilet as she looked up at him.

"What do you want? Come to embarrass me again." Said Tyson in a harsh tone that surprised Hilary and made her even sorrier about what she did to him. "_He's never used that tone with me, he must be really mad at me then"_ said Hilary as put her head down.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did, I just thought-"

"Thought what? That it's going to be a fun joke to play? Well I didn't think that it was really funny, I haven't been more embarrassed in my life!" yelled Tyson as he began to rub furiously on his face, making it bright red.

"Tyson stop!" yelled Hilary as she took the wash rag from him. "Your going to hurt you face if you keep on doing that! Now here let me help" said Hilary as she went and got her purse, she then got out a cream that was supposed to get off make up. She then gently went to his face and began to rub. Tyson just looked away until she was finished. It was about 3 minutes until the entire make up was off his face, when he looked at the mirror to see his face again he jumped for joy and hugged her. He then looked at the position they were in and let go of her. They both had a blush on their face as they looked away.

"Um so do you forgive me?" asked Hilary with an uncertain voice.

"I guess, but if you do it again, then I might not" said Tyson crossing his arms as he tried to look like Kai but couldn't get it right. Hilary then laughed and smiled.

"Okay, well let's get back before somebody thinks something is up" said Hilary as she went down the stairs. Tyson then went with her and headed back outside. Once they were outside, they were greeted with the bright sunlight. When their eyes finally focused they saw that Kai was now battling against Tala. Kai was wining of course, but Tala was right behind him.

"Drazor!" yelled Kai as red flames appeared behind him. As Drazor attacked him with fool force, Welborg then flew out of the ring as Tala look surprised, Drazor then flew at Kai as he landed in the middle of his hand. Kai then walked away with his scarf flying in the air. He then leaned against the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed around his chest looked down at the ground, as if their was something interesting. Tala then gave a grunt and joined Kai, but he sat down on the ground and looked at Welborg.

"Wow Kai you're getting so much better! One day you will be champion" said Ming-Ming as she sat right by Kai. Kai looked at her and then just "Hn" and looked away. Ming-Ming pouted and went to Tala.

"Don't even think about it" said Tala not even looking up.

"But…."

"Ming-Ming leave them alone, can't you see they are not interested!" yelled Hilary as she looked at her.

"Oh please why wouldn't they be interested in me?" said Ming-Ming as she showed off her body. The boys started to gag as they saw her turn around.

"Um I can think of some stuff, like you're an air head, your ugly, your weak, you don't even sing good, you can "magically" change into a stupid outfit…."

"Okay I get it" said Ming-Ming as she held up her hand. "Fine if no of you want me here then I'll just leave!" once she said that everybody started to cheer.

"Yes!" yelled everybody as she went out the door, all you could hear was a "Ugh!" as Ming-Ming went down the street.

"Yes the wicked witch is gone" yelled Tyson as he started to jump around" (srry for all you Ming-Ming fans, but I just can't stand her). Everybody started to laugh.

"_Yes some things never change"_ said Hilary as she smiled at the group and joined them.

End of chap.1

Hope you like the new story,

Please review,

lovesanime92


	3. jealous, and meet Bayou

Chap.2

"_Oh crap I'm freaking late!"_ said Hilary as she got out of bed, and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. After a few minutes Hilary got out of the shower and put on her normal clothes, a pink shirt and a white skirt. She brushed her hair, and quickly got her back and went out the door. She ran downstairs to see both a tired dad, and mom, oh and her little annoying brother.

"Hi mom, bye mom!" yelled Hilary as she grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. She ran as fast as she could to the school, and ran towards her classroom; she made it just as the bell rang.

"Whew" said Hilary as she took a seat by Tyson. She sat down and got her stuff out of her bag, and put it on her test. She looked to see that Tyson was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just that you were LATE today, and I just thought it was funny, because everyday you bug me about not getting to school on time, and yet here you are, late!" said Tyson laughing.

"Shut up Tyson!, and for your information I'm not late, because the teacher is not even here right now, so technically I'm not late!" said Hilary as she got her book out and started to turn to the right page. She looked again to see that Tyson just huffed and turned away. She started to giggle inside.

"_He, he, and he Hilary: 1 Tyson: 0"_ thought Hilary as she watched the Teacher come in the classroom, and started to teach the class.

After class:

Hilary, Kenny, and Tyson were walking towards lunch when a fan girl that came to Tyson with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh Tyson, you are so cool!" said the fan girl as she screamed. Tyson covered his ears as he just smiled at her, and walked the other way. They could still hear the fan girl scream as they got seated in their normal stop, right under the sakura tree blossom.

"Man it's hard to be this famous!" Said Tyson as he stretched, put his arms behind his head. Hilary just rolled her eyes as Kenny just typed away on his laptop.

"Oh yeah Tyson you are just so famous!" said Hilary as she got out her lunch and started to eat it. Tyson looked around and saw how beautiful the scenery really was. Their was Sakura blossoms flying in the cool warm air, then he looked at Hilary and saw just how beautiful she was, the way that her hair blew in the wind as Sakura blossoms flew around them. He completely forgot where he was as a hand flew in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Why are you staring at me? What do I got something on my face?" asked Hilary as she looked confused as he just smiled and said a simple.

"No, nothing is on your face, and I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at that food that you got, because I'm really hungry right now, and I kind of forgot mine today….So maybe"

"Okay fine!" said Hilary as she started to give some of her food.

"_Whew man that was close, for a second I thought that she really caught me staring at her"_

After lunch was done, they started to head back to school, when a boy came up to Hilary as she was walking to her next hour.

"Hey, your Hilary right?" Hilary turned around and saw the most gorgeous man ever! He had dark/light blue hair and the most angelic face in the world! Hilary could feel a blush coming on her face as she turned away.

"Uh, yeah that is me, why?"

"Oh well, I saw you on T.V. with the Blade Brakers and I really thought that you were cute, and I was just going to ask if maybe, your not doing anything this weekend, I might just take you to the movies?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" said Hilary as she got into her purse and gave him her number to her cell, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and went his way to his next class. Hilary then touched her cheek where he just kissed her; she then blushed as she ran towards her next class. Of course when she got their, Tyson was waiting for her, and he looked kind of angry.

"_I wonder why he's so angry?"_ thought Hilary as she took a seat next to him. She put her stuff on her desk and got ready for class.

"So what was that about?" asked an angry Tyson.

"None of your business" said Hilary with the same tone.

"Yes it is, I'm the captain of the team, and I need to know what goes on at all times" said Tyson as he crossed his arms with his nose in the air.

"Oh really, since you are captain of the team, you have to know everything that goes in my life?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then CAPTAIN I'll tell you, he asked me out, and I said yes! There you go! Happy now!" yelled Hilary as she got up and went out the door. When the teacher came in, she looked at Tyson and asked.

"What did you do now?" (lol, it's funny when a teacher can guess it right off the bat -)

"Nothing, it was her fault!"

"Uh, huh" said the teacher as she started to teach the class, but Tyson couldn't concentrate on the lesson; he was just worrying about Hilary. "_Maybe I shouldn't have said, that, I mean what business is it of mine? I mean I don't care if she dates a jerk? Or do I care? Man now I'm going to get a lecture from the guys, and then I'm going to have to apologies to Hilary. Ugh!"_ thought Tyson. As soon as the bell rang he ran out of the classroom, and into the street, towards Hilary's house. Once he got their, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened he expected Hilary, but it was her annoying protective brother.

"Oh look who it is, it's the all mighty Tyson!" said Hilary's brother in a mocking term.

"Hey you little twerp, where's Hilary?"

"Why do you need to see my sister? You have no business here; I would just go back to where you came from! Or are you to stupid to even figure out where you came from? Said Hilary's brother in a mocking term, with a smile on his face. By this time Tyson was red in the face as he was about to blow up on him, when a sudden voice stopped him.

"Bayou, you know better, than to taunt our guest, now move over and let me see…" said Hilary as she moved him, but saw who it was and quickly shut the door.

"Ugh! Come on Hilary! I didn't' really mean it!" whined Tyson as he began to pound on the door.

"Go away Tyson!" yelled Hilary through the door.

"No! Not till your forgive me, for what I did, because I really didn't mean to say that, and I'm sorry, it's not my business or anything! I'm sorry" said Tyson through the door. Suddenly the door opened and out came Hilary.

"Bayou go in your room and play, Tyson and me have some things to talk about"

"But-"

"No buts, you have one and so do I, so just go in your room and stay in their, till I tell you, you can come out, okay?"

"Fine, but if I hear one cry come out of you, or anything else that makes me wonder, then I'm coming down and kicking his butt out! Got that bub?" said Bayou as he makes "I'm watching you" sign as he went up stairs and went to his room.

"Wow man you got a protective brother"

"Yeah I know, man that is why I don't come here with my boyfriends, it's either my mom, dad, or my baby brother, that scares him, and he runs off"

"Oh so that's why you have no boyfriend?"

'Yeah, because my family hasn't found a suitable guy for me yet"

"Oh"

"Well anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that, well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted, and your right that it's not any of business, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven; I just have one question, why?"

"Well, I was just playing the protective friend thing, and I didn't' want you to get hurt, because he is like the biggest player" said Tyson lying. "_No it was because I was jealous"_

'No that is Moiré"

"Oh yeah, but still"

"Well thanks anyways Tyson, your a good friend" said Hilary as she hugged him.

"Okay break it up!" said Bayou as he came down the stairs and broke them up.

"What is it this time Bayou?"

"He was touching you, and I don't allow that!" said Bayou as he made evil eyes at Tyson. Hilary and Tyson both laughed.

"We were just hugging, that's it Bayou"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive"

"Fine, but if I do catch you, then you are dead meat, you hear me Tyson!"

"Yeah squirt I hear ya"

"And don't call me Squirt either!"

"Bye Bayou!" said Hilary as she pointed toward the stairs. Bayou stomped up the stairs and slammed is door shut.

"Okay, do you want to go to practice now?"

"Sure" said Tyson as they got their stuff together, and went out the door and headed toward practice.

End of chap,

Plz tell me what you think,

Plz review,

lovesanime92


	4. Marik, the bracelet, the date

Hilary's Secret chap. 4

Hilary sighed "yes it was another practice" Tyson and Kai were arguing over who was best and who could be who. "How many times are they going to argue over who is best and who can be who?" thought Hilary irritated. She then sighed and got up, she walked up the stairs and opened the door, and was about to go inside when Tyson asked where she was going.

"I'm going to the bathroom if you don't mind" said Hilary as she walked in, and shut the door, before he could even answer. Hilary then walked out and into the bathroom, she washed her face with some cold we water, and looked at her self she couldn't wait till Marik came and picked her up for their date. She hoped that it would be a lot of fun. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts about the date as she asked who it was.

"Hey their dudette, there is a boy here, who is asking for you, and he says that you guys are going out on a date?"

"Oh, okay, I'll be their in a minute"

"Okay!" he yelled through the door, as she heard footsteps and some talking. She sighed and opened the door, and walked out. She then saw Ray, Kai, Tyson (who looked mad), Max, and Kenny who was typing away on his computer about what to do for the team to make them better, than they already was. She cleared her throat as they looked at her now instead of Marik. Marik looked at her in a thankfully face. And she could right away tell that they were giving him trouble.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Hilary as she headed towards the door.

"Oh wait! I got you something, before we go" said Marik as he handed her some pink roses, and a little box. Hilary looked questionably at the box, but decided to open it anyway. Inside was a gold bracelet that had a lot of charms. A teddy bear, a Beyblade, a little picture frame, and a rainbow. That was all sorts of colors.

"Aw, thanks Marik" said Hilary as she hugged him. Tyson scoffed and looked the other way mumbling something about "Anyone could buy a girl a pathetic bracelet" As they were heading out; Hilary hit Tyson in the back of the head because of his comment. He looked up at her surprised, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"So where are we going?" asked Hilary as she and Marik was walking down the sidewalk. Marik smiled at her, and held out his hand. Hilary took it with a smile, and they walked hand and hand towards a huge theme park. Hilary looked in astonishment at the huge rides. and the colorful lights. Marik smiled.

"So you like the date?"

"Yes, I have never been to one, when I moved here, back home, I would always go to them since they were right down the block from my house"

"Oh well this has been here since I was a little kid too, I would always go here, with my mom and dad"

"Do you still go here?"

"Yes, but not with my mom and dad, I go here with my friends"

"Oh why not with your mom and dad?" asked Hilary in a curious tone.

"Because they are too busy with my new baby sister, and they are scared that she will get lost or stolen, so they don't' go with me, unless it's an emergency, like I need a ride home, but they said that once she is older they will come back with me, and we will have a family vacation, or when they we are out of school" said Marik with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're family will be coming back with you" said Hilary with a smile. Marik smiled too, as they walked to the swinging boats. At first Hilary was scared, but she knew that it would be fine as long as Marik was their by her side.

Through the rest of the night was a fun day, they rode a lot of rides, and ate, they flirted, and they even got a little wet from the rides. Luckily she wasn't wearing a white shirt, when this happened. She would thank her little brother for not letting her wear it, he said that their's a lot of perverts in the park, and they would probably look down her shirt, or see her bra if she got wet. She was snapped out of her thoughts again as Marik pointed at the Ferris wheel. She swallowed, and looked nervously at him. She wasn't good with heights.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing I'm just scared of heights"

"Why? You weren't scared of the rest of the rides when we went on them, why this one?"

"Because I saw it on the news, that this couple got killed on the Ferris wheel" (not true people I made it up!)

"Oh well I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, just plz go with me" said Marik in a pouty voice. Hilary smiled, and nodded her head yes. She and Marik then went to get in line, for the Ferris wheel. Once they got in the front of the line, they into the red cart, and went riding until they were at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Hilary had her head in Marik's chest, as he laughed he rubbed her back and grabbed her chin. He then leaned down and kissed her, on the lips. Hilary's eyes widened as she touched her lips. He blushed and smiled his white teeth at her, and kissed her again. She kissed him back.

"Hilary, I have liked you ever since you moved here, and I want you to, well I hope that you will be my girlfriend" said Marik as he grabbed her hands. Hilary looked at Marik's eyes, and knew that he was telling the truth. She then smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I will go out with you" said Hilary when she kissed him this time. The ride was over when they broke apart, and they ran hand in hand together back to her house, it was about 9:00, and they were laughing and having a good time, when they reached her door. Hilary then kissed him, and he kissed her back with the same passion.

"Hey Hil-"Marik and Hilary broke apart and looked at a heartbroken Tyson.

End of chapter,

Plz review!

lovesanime92


End file.
